Automobiles are quite popular transport tools nowadays. However, with the high popularity rate, there are also frequent traffic accidents caused by drunken driving or fatigue driving, broadcast in social news.
To reduce occurrence of traffic accidents, a plurality of test systems for testing mental states also start to be used in transport tools. For example, Chinese Patent with No. 201631208U discloses an in-vehicle driver reaction sensitivity testing device. Before a vehicle is started, an engine control unit (ECU) turns on an indicator and starts timing, the driver immediately presses a button to stop timing after finding that the indicator is turned on, and duration between turn-on of the indicator and press of the button is used as an index of reaction sensitivity of the driver. A short duration indicates a high sensitivity of the driver. After a plurality of tests, an average of the test results is used as a basis for determining the sensitivity of the driver. Moreover, according to the result of sensitivity determining, a security prompt during driving is provided to the driver or the driver is prohibited from starting the vehicle.
However, although the prior art provides a testing device for testing reaction sensitivity of a driver, the delay tests of the prior art can only measures an instant reaction speed of the driver, and cannot evaluate or learn about data, such as coordination of hands and brain ability, focus ability, and mental state, required for the driver during long time driving. In view of the above, effect of the conventional testing technology on improvement of driving security is limited.
Therefore, how to completely evaluate the coordination of hands and brain ability, focus ability, and mental state of a driver so as to improve security during driving is a technical problem to be resolved by the present invention.